Grip
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: The bombing of Courtroom 4. Juniper struggles to keep Apollo stable. JUNIEXAPOLLO


"Apollo," Juniper said. Apollo just got his argument through. Juniper was scared for him. She knew that this case was hard on him. The judge was ordering the bailiff to bring some detective in.

"Hold It!" someone screamed a man ran up to the witness stand. "The bomb's about to explode!" The courtroom suddenly filled with panic. Juniper ran out of her seat dropping her stuffed animal. She tried running but someone bumped into her causing her to trip.

"APOLLO!" she screamed. Apollo who was getting out heard her cry. Apollo stopped and immediately ran to her.

"J-Juniper! Are you alright?" Apollo said crouching down to Juniper helping her up. He was hurrying naturally. Juniper grabbed his arm. She heard Athena but someone grabbed her pulling her out of the courtroom. Juniper looked at Apollo who was about to pull her up when-

*BOOOOM*

Rubble came close to them. Juniper almost screamed when Apollo threw himself over her, pushing her away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Apollo screamed. He fell down. Rubble was on top of him. Juniper screamed at the sight. Luckily no more rubble came flying at them, but there were a lot of flames.

"Apollo!" Juniper said shaking Apollo. He wouldn't move. He was unconcious and blood was seeping though his clothes. Juniper nearly panicked.

Luckily she remembered what to do. She pushed all of the rubble on top of Apollo off. Fortunately it was small chunks. She pulled Apollo's unconcious frame closer to her. His arms were covered with bruises and blood. She noticed something.

She gasped. Apollo's bracelet was missing. She looked around for it. She found it under some debris. She pulled it out as something crashed.

The pillar crashed into the opposite gallery benches. Juniper's eyes widened. But she forced herself to remain calm. She looked around. She noticed that the fires weren't spreading.

"Thank God," she muttered but not before she realized they blocked the main exit. She tried on focusing on one problem at a time. She turned Apollo so his face would face her. His face was covered in blood causing Juniper to scream again.

'Please don't be dead Apollo!' She pleaded. She put her hand over his neck searching for his pulse, as his arms were too badly hurt to accurately check.

Juniper almost fainted from relief once she found it. But it was very shallow. She wrapped her scarf around Apollo to keep him warm as he started shaking.

"Apollo," she said. She held him close trying to find a way out of the courtroom. Rubble was all over the place but Apollo needed medical help badly.

She got up and tried to carry Apollo but he was too heavy. She knew she couldn't drag Apollo, as there was too much rubble in the way, which could cause further injuries. She held him close to her.

"Apollo stay with me," Juniper pleaded as Apollo continued to shiver. She knew she had to stop the bleeding but with what. Everything was in either covered in debris or caught in flames.

Then she remembered her top with the broach. She removed the broach and placed the top over Apollo. She knew it wouldn't help much though but she did what she could.

'When are the rescue crews coming!?' Juniper wondered growing more worried and scared. Apollo was getting colder.

"NO! Apollo stay with me!" Juniper shouted. She put him down. She knew what she had to do.

She pressed down on his chest and the proceeded on breathing into his mouth, keeping his pulse as strong as possible. His heartbeat got a little stronger which relieved Juniper as she stopped for the moment.

Juniper tried rubbing her hands on Apollo's arms keeping him as warm as possible. It was difficult with all the blood, but she continued on until help arrived.

Apollo continued to shake though. Juniper was getting worried. She knew she couldn't do much more for Apollo than this. She prayed that help would come soon.

She heard sirens. Praying it wasn't her imagination Juniper looked over to the doors while keeping to rub Apollo. But his pulse was weakening again. Juniper started to cry. The doors opened and firemen came in spraying the hose on the flames.

"Over here!" Juniper shouted. The firemen looked over at her. "Please help! I'm losing him!" The firemen rushed over to her. The knelt by Apollo taking notice of the blood and Apollo's shaking.

"Take him to the ambulance!" one of the firemen ordered another. The other fireman nodded picking up Apollo while another helped Juniper up and led her out of the courtroom.

The fireman ran Apollo outside. Juniper following. They ran Apollo to the awaiting ambulance. Juniper looked at the bystanders staring.

"JUNIE!" Athena shouted. Juniper looked. Athena despite orders from the guards ran to Juniper. "Oh God!" She stared at Apollo's bloody body. "APOLLO!"

"Get the defibrillator!" one of the paramedics ordered. Juniper clung to Athena as the other paramedic made them stand back.

"Clear!"

Apollo's body rose up but the paramedics raised the power and tried again.

"Clear!"

Again Apollo wouldn't respond. The paramedics raised the settings again.

"Clear!"

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep*

"We got a pulse!" they said.

Juniper almost cried out in joy as the paramedics put Apollo on the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. Athena and Juniper followed them into the ambulance as well relieved that Apollo would make it.

**AN: I'm back! I know that Juniper wasn't arrested so let's assume she was at the hospital ok. R&R!**


End file.
